Serendipity
by Milky Twilite
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. From love, hate, breakups, to stalkers. A bunch of one shots. A bunch of fortunate accidents.
1. tomorrow

**One Shot.  
A bunch of one shots since I can't ever complete a full story. And so here's my first one. **

No Thank You

He often watched as she walked home from school. Every day at three 'o clock, there she was. Her perfect petite form, gliding across the asphalt. Glowing. Standing out from the boring rustics of everyday life. Yes, he had to admit that he felt quite stalkerish, but he was convinced that he wasn't. He loved her. She taught him that love at first sight does exist. Yet, after a year of faithfully watching her, he still can't bring himself to tell her that. But today was the day. There was something different in the air, he was a different person. Yes, today was the day.

He emerges from the bush which he knew so well. Which knew him just as well. And walked up to her.

"Hi." The girl looks up at him, startled. Her eyes bright and wide. He smiles, god he loved those eyes. Those giant stormy orbs of warmth.  
"Um, Hi." She looks at him wary, fiddling with the hem of her short green skirt.  
"So, yeah ummm... do you want a walk home?"  
"No thank you."  
"Oh, I see. Well, are you doing anything this weekend?"  
"I'm sorry but... I don't know you." His face falls as she inches away.  
"Oh, I'm Koga." He offers her a smile.  
"...Well I'm busy..."  
"What about next weekend?"

A sweet melody goes off as the girl reaches in her bag. Something like he imagined her to have. Sweet and simple, soothing. She answers the phone, forgetting all about his existence.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Hanging up, she looks at him and smiles. "Well, it was nice meeting you, bye!" And she goes off into a sprint. Leaving a very disappointed Kouga behind.

"Bye...Kagome..." He watches as she runs, her skirt swishing this way and that. Forgetting all about his disappointment.

_Tomorrow... tomorrows the day._


	2. nicely

"You're not happy are you?"

She hated that question. Of course she wasn't happy. She was probably the most miserable girl in the world, and it was all _his_ fault. She loved him so much, and yet at the same time, she was sure she hated him.

It was their one year anniversary, and once again, he stood her up. Most likely to come in an hour, knowing that she's still there waiting like always. He's probably off with some other girl. Prettier too. She never thought she was pretty, even though he assured her everyday that she was. But how could she feel like it, if he was always cheating on her?

"Why don't you just break up with him?"

Grrr. She hated that question too.

She wanted to break up with him. But how can you let someone you love so much, just walk out of your life? How can you tell them to just leave?  
She laughed at herself as she thought about this.  
_People_ would laugh if _they_ knew she thought about this. I mean, she was Sango. The girl who beat up boys, and made them eat their own bowels. The girl who had the sharpest tongue and could make even a statue cry. And here she was, worrying about some two-timing ass holes_ feelings_.

Maybe she could break up with him nicely. Is there such a thing as a nice break up?  
Or she could wait for him to break up with her, it was only a matter of time before he got tired of her.

And here he came, waltzing in like he's the king of the world. His hair a mess. His buttons unevenly done. A goofy smile playing across his lips, as his violet orbs sparkle with a far off gaze. Sitting down, not even noticing the beauty sitting across of him.

"Miroku." She glares at him. Hoping that he sees her anger. Hoping that he looks at her and sees how hard she worked to get dressed up for him. God damnit, she was wearing a dress for this bastard. But he still sat there, with the same stupid look on his face. "MIROKU!"  
He looks at her startled, and she sighs.  
"Yes Sango?"  
She looks at him, sadness playing in her eyes. A fire burns in her chest and she can't stop herself.

"If I were to break up with you, how could I do it nicely?"

"..." He looks at her, confused. "Don't?"

She sighs, and stands up. "Bye."

And she leaves him behind. Confused. Wondering, what the hell just happened.

She smiles, and she finally feels free. So light. _As though she just might float away._


End file.
